A Christmas Miracle in Pepperinge Eye
by ASianSuccessor2012
Summary: BEDKNOBS & BROOMSTICKS Fanfic: It's Christmas Time 1942 in Pepperinge Eye, and the children's third Christmas in town, but Miss Price lost her Christmas Spirit! The children secretly wish for a certain special someone to come home to stay for Christmas. Will there be a Christmas miracle for Pepperinge Eye even in times of war? (Mr.Browne/Miss Price) Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**_ Summary: _****It's Christmas Time 1942 in Pepperinge Eye and it's Charlie, Carrie and Paul's first Christmas with Miss Price and the entire neighborhood! Almost everyone wishes for Christmas presents underneath the tree but the children secretly wish for a certain special someone to come home to stay for Christmas. Will there be a Christmas miracle for Pepperinge Eye even in times of war? (Mostly Miss Price/Mr. Browne)**

**_A/N: _****Hi everyone! ASianSuccessor2012-Disney Fan here! So this is my 2nd Bedknobs and Broomsticks fanfiction next to "Her Man and Her Family," (if you read it, I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't read it yet, PLEASE do! And don't forget to review!) AND my very first Multichapter fanfiction on this page! My Christmas Break just started and in the light of the season, I decided to do a little B&B fanfiction for Christmas since I love the characters! Mostly Miss Price/Mr. Browne and a lot of fluff, I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review! Review are much appreciated but no flames please! You can just say stuff on how I can improve.**

**So, here's the story! Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!**

**~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**

**P.S. The _Italics _in the dialogues are for the frequent flashbacks around the story. And sometime in this chapter, Miss Price is a little bit OOC during the flashbacks._  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miss Price's Anticipation**

It was December the 15th, 1942 in the neighborhood of Pepperinge Eye. Needless to say, ten more days until Christmas day! Pepperinge Eye, the usually calm and collected neighborhood by the seaside of England was not as it used to be. The streets were busy and bustling with so many people around the neighborhood, shopping for gifts, decorations and Holiday apparel for their homes because of the Holiday rush of ten days more until they would celebrate. The streets were all lighted up with Christmas lights regardless of day or night. The Christmas Spirit filled the air with Christmas Carols being sung by a choir all dressed in green, red and white. Upper Class people began conversing with Middle and Lower Class people, which was not very likely to happen unless it was Christmas, wishing them a Happy Holidays, peace and goodwill for their lives.

Of course, war was still at hand. Two years of long and hard battles passed and even now, the soldiers who have left England still haven't returned for the Holidays back to their friends and families. For those past years, they spent their last two Christmas back at their military camps for a short-lived celebration, then returning to their duties to fight off the Nazis in the battlegrounds. For some of these soldiers,sadly, it may have been their very last. Nonetheless, some of them looked at the brighter side of the situation and made the most of their "so-called" celebration in the snowy battlefields with guns and swords instead of mistletoe and holly. Many people back in England who knew these soldiers as fathers, brothers, uncles and even as best friends and colleagues missed them terribly for two years and never forgot to stop and think about them each and every passing day, and especially on Christmas time. Even so in the Holidays, while some men were called upon to leave the country for war, a few women still worked long and hard, building war planes for the aces who would fly away and fight for their country even on Christmas time. As a matter of fact, one of these women working on airplanes were none other than Miss Eglantine Price.

Miss Price decided to put a little hiatus to her magic and willingly contributed to the soldiers at war like a regular civilian, even in the Christmas Season. Every time she worked on those military planes with other young and older women, she never forgot to stop and think about the one soldier who remained close to her heart after all these years...Emelius Browne. Day and night, she would go about her own business, although in her quiet moments working on planes, she thought about him. His charm, his kindness and the friendship that they both made in a matter of time stayed in her mind but it never lingered longer rather than during the Christmas Holidays. It was clear to see that she indeed missed him very much and two years seemed like forever...eternity, as a point of fact. It never snowed for a long time in Pepperinge Eye, but she didn't really care. Her thoughts remained with Mr. Browne. Though they were far apart, through those long months turned to years, they always remembered to write to each other. Whenever Mr. Browne had his own spare time in the military camp, he would pull out a feather pen he always kept in handy and write his letters to Miss Price. He would often ask her how she and the children were doing and often times, she would write him back. Ever since late 1940, they took delight to writing to each other at least once every month until the Holiday season came around. The first time Miss Price wrote to Mr. Browne during Christmas time, she asked him if he and the army would be coming home for Christmas. Since it was only his first few months at war, unfortunately, he told her that he couldn't make it back in time because the army already had a scheduled battle on the 23rd of December, 1940. Just imagine how difficult it would have been for the entire army to come back in such short notice. Miss Price took it as quite understandable due to the situation, but hoped and prayed that the next year, he would finally be home for the Holidays. When Christmas time in 1941 came around, Miss Price was intensely excited and full of anticipation that she wouldn't stop talking about his return with the army for Christmas. Almost everyday in breakfast, lunch and supper, the children heard the same thing every single time, it was hard for them to show such excitement anymore. Even her cat Cosmic would be getting sick of it, letting out a small irritated 'meow' every time he heard "Mr. Browne is coming back soon," come out of her mouth. When passing by the neighborhood, Mrs. Hobday heard the same thing every morning! Miss Price wouldn't stop chattering about the return of the army one bit.

_"Good morning Mrs. Hobday!" Miss Price called out as she walked down the street._

_"Why good mornin' Miss Price!" greeted Mrs. Hobday with a smile on her face and her pleasant Scottish accent, "I suppose you have some news for the Holidays now don't you m'dear?"_

_"Oh, of course I do!" she replied all joyfully._

_"That should explain why you're just as happy as a lark!" laughed Mrs. Hobday, "Must be something new I suppose!" with the emphasis of the word 'new.'_

_"Yes indeed! Have you heard? Half of the army is returning for the Holidays and our dear beloved Mr. Browne is one of them!" exclaimed Miss Price, being all jumpy, which wasn't her usual self._

_"Miss Price I've heard you say that a thousand times for the past week m'dear!" she chuckled in a puzzled manner, "But are you really sure that they're coming for Christmas?"_

_"Why do you ask that Mrs. Hobday? I read it in the Times and I still have the article!" she briskly scrambled into her purse and proudly pulled out the newspaper article stating the 'Return of England's Troops for the Holidays.'_

_"Oh, you're acting like a child yourself m'dear," Mrs. Hobday replied in a concerned manner,"If I were you Miss Price, you wouldn't get your hopes up too high. Not everything happens as planned you know. You wouldn't want to be disappointed now would you?"_

_She had been warned though she refuses to listen._

_"Disappointed? Nonsense Mrs. Hobday! It's Christmas time and I'm sure you very well know that nothing would go wrong during the Holiday season," she argued._

_"Even if it's Christmas time m'dear, there's clearly nothing you can do about it," warned Mrs. Hobday,"I'm sure you realize that even if it's the Holiday Season, it's war time Miss Price. It's much more difficult for all those soldiers to come home at times like these. Don't you forget it this time."_

_"I understand," replied Miss Price, "But I still have hope for their return, that's for sure. After all, Christmas is all about the hope now isn't it Mrs. Hobday?"_

_Mrs. Hobday remained speechless. Nothing could hinder Miss Price's persistence._

_Sunday during the church service, Miss Price could hardly sit still on the pew, her foot constantly fidgeting out of anticipation throughout the sermon. The children were well-behaved as they learned how to be and couldn't stop glancing at Miss Price every minute. They could clearly see her determination for the end of the service, even though she was an attentive listener, because she could hardly have the sense to keep her mouth shut, ceasing to spread the good news right at the moment. Once the service ended, every one rushed out in anticipation for the Holidays, but Miss Price stayed awhile and for the first time, ran up to the stage and caught up with Mr. Jelk._

_"Mr. Jelk!" Miss Price yelled with excitement, creating an echo to the church halls. Mr. Jelk turned around and smiled at his friend._

_"Ah, Miss Price!" he said in his kind and joyful tone, still calm and collected, "What brings you here my friend? How may I help you?"_

_"Oh you won't believe what I am about to tell you Mr. Jelk!" she exclaimed._

_"Hmm, good news I presume?" he guessed correctly, "You do sound quite joyful, if I must say so myself!"_

_"I am indeed beyond joyful, Mr. Jelk!" Miss Price said excitedly,stepping quite out of her character, "Have you heard? Our troops will be returning to England on Christmas Eve and our dear Mr. Browne will be here! Isn't that wonderful news for you?"_

_"Oh am I delighted to hear that Miss Price! I can see how hopeful a woman you are in this time of year!" he replied to her, reacting differently than Mrs. Hobday's response," Well just to make sure Mr. Browne and the troops return, I'll keep them in my prayers for sure."_

_"I'm more than happy to hear you say that Mr. Jelk. Happy Holidays to you!" she waved before she left the church, silently calling the children to exit._

_"And a Merry Christmas to you and the children!" he called back. Then he decided to tease her a little bit, "Oh and if Mr. Browne returns, let me know is he ever decides to pr-"_

_"-Oh, say no more Mr. Jelk! I have a schedule," she brushed his statement off with a laugh,"Good day to you! Merry Christmas!"_

_Mr. Jelk watched her and the children exit the church, looked up at the sky through the window and smiled._

_"Someday," he sighed happily,"I surely hope her wish comes true." He soon stared at the altar and walked away._

_Days passed and Christmas Eve 1941 was at hand. A lot of people waited on the sidewalks, making way on the road and waiting for the parading soldiers who would soon come home for the Holidays. Miss Price and the children were at the very front of the line, wearing thick and layered coats due to the cold weather. She stood right next to Mrs. Hobday and Mr. Jelk, so far her closest neighborhood friends, anticipating the moment that the soldiers would finally come marching in to spend the Christmas with their loved ones back in Pepperinge Eye. The enchanted bed was parked next to the children and as the minutes passed, everyone's patience was being tested and the moment was becoming more tedious than it was anticipated. Paul sat on the bed, rocking back and forth, yawning in a bored manner._

_"Miss Price, when's Mr. Browne gonna get 'ere?" he sighed impatiently._

_"Be patient Paul, he'll be here in a moment, don't you worry," she sighed in an impatient manner as well, placing her hand on Paul's shoulder. Miss Price leaned towards Mrs. Hobday's ear and whispered, "Do you really think they'll be arriving soon Mrs. Hobday?"_

_Mrs. Hobday turned toward Miss Price and smiled at her friend._

_"Time will come m'dear, don't worry. It always does after all," she positively affirmed her,"Who knows they could be marchin' here right now!"_

_The bored children finally perked up and began to sit up from the bed._

_"Oh will they really Mrs. Hobday?" excitedly exclaimed Carrie._

_"As I said m'dear, time will come! Professor Browne will be here in no time, I'm sure!"_

_Mr. Jelk, who remained silent and patient the entire time turned to Mrs. Hobday and nudged her in a friendly way._

_"Mrs. Hobday, remember to let me know if Miss Price and Mr. Browne ever get to-"_

_"Sshh!" shushed Miss Price,"One more word about that again Mr. Jelk, and I swear you'll be standing on hind legs if you do."_

_Mr. Jelk just chuckled and smiled. Maybe a priest like him had a cheeky, child-like side to him after all._

_"What did you say Mr. Jelk?" Paul asked curiously._

_"That will be quite enough of that now Paul," interrupted Miss Price,"After all, we're supposed to be here to wait for the troops. All of a sudden I'm starting to have a feeling that they won't be coming at all."_

_"Oi, don't think that way Miss Price," comforted Charlie as he lay on the bed," Who knows? If we try not to mind time or something, we might as well be 'earin' the trumpets o' the army comin' right for us! You'll see!"_

_"Thank you Charles. If those soldiers ever come home, that will be the best Christmas present of all," Miss Price said sticking to that thought. Her anticipation was dwindling but her hope was still as strong as ever. The citizens of Pepperinge Eye and those who came from far and near just stood, some sat down and waited for the big moment to come._

_Hours passed, the moment became more tedious than ever and much to Miss Price's disappointment, there was no sign of the soldiers or Mr. Browne anywhere. The sun set through the hours and the whole place turned from smiles to melancholy and disappointment. The crowds cleared out and many people gave up on waiting for the troops and sadly headed home one by one until the only people left were the few citizens of Pepperinge Eye, Mrs. Hobday, Mr. Jelk, Miss Price and the children. Mr. Jelk and Mrs. Hobday were seated on the bed with the children lying down. Miss Price stood in front of the curb, looking left and right to the roads. The Christmas lights were shining and the decorations stood out perfectly...But where were the soldiers? Where was Mr. Browne? If no one ever showed up on Christmas Eve, maybe they better call it a day and leave for home to celebrate Christmas on their own._

_"Well, I suppose it's getting late now m'dears. I think I'd better call it a night," said Mrs. Hobday in a tired manner as she saw the sadness in Miss Price's eyes,"Now, now m'dear, don't let his absence get you down. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder." In this case, it did indeed._

_"Well I'm still not giving up on his arrival Mrs. Hobday." replied Miss Price with a monotone in her voice._

_"Oh what a woman of perseverance...that's what you are,"smiled Mrs. Hobday,"Cheer up, now. It's Christmas Eve! Whether he ever comes home or not, Professor Browne wishes you a Merry Christmas deep inside his heart."_

_Miss Price just smiled for a short while and then it faded away much to her disappointment._

_"It's time I'd better be headin' out! Good nights youngsters, good nights Mr. Jelk,"Mrs. Hobday waved to the children and Mr. Jelk._

_"Bye Mrs. Hobday!" waved Paul._

_"See ya 'round!" bade Charlie._

_"Merry Christmas Mrs. Hobday," greeted Carrie._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Ma'am," waved Mr. Jelk._

_"Merry Christmas to you too," Mrs. Hobday said as she walked over to Miss Price's direction,"Good night Miss Price. A Merry Christmas to you and the children."_

_Miss Price smiled and replied softly, "Thank you Mrs. Hobday. A Merry Christmas to you as well."_

_"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," said Mrs. Hobday as she headed off. _

_She and Mr. Jelk made plans to spend Christmas day with Miss Price and the children. As a matter of fact, they were very good neighbors and so far, they happened to be the closest to Miss Price. Whenever she needed to confide in them, or needed someone to talk to, they were always there. The night all of a sudden grew colder, sending a chill up their spines. Mr. Jelk looked toward the direction of the village and decided to head home as well._

_"Children, Miss Price, I think I should be heading home as well," Mr. Jelk said kindly,"You all have a wonderful Christmas."_

_"Thank you Mr. Jelk," smiled Carrie._

_"Now, now Miss Price, don't be downhearted this Holiday season. If he doesn't come, perhaps it isn't his time yet," Mr. Jelk comforted his friend._

_"I don't know what to say..."sighed Miss Price,"He said he would arrive. It even said it in the Times! And to think that I was very happy..."_

_"Come of it now my friend, don't look at it that way,"said the gentleman in a comforting tone,"Just think of it as a door of opportunities. You find an open door and all of a sudden, just like that, it closes on you! Imagine how disappointing that must be..."_

_"Oh I most certainly agree," said Miss Price as she and the children listened._

_"It doesn't seem fair at all, right? Seeing all those doors close on you right before your very eyes is just like watching all those opportunities fading away one by one," he continued,"But that's not where it ends! Someday around those closed doors, you'll find a window. A window of new and better opportunities just awaiting for you to walk into them and take them while they're still there! You'll see Miss Price, this may still be a closed door. But always remember this: for every closed door comes an open window."_

_With that, Mr. Jelk walked off, hoping that his powerful statement changed Miss Price's way of thinking._

_"Mr. Jelk," she said, suddenly turning towards him,"Thank you."_

_He smiled, tipped his partially flat black hat and walked away. Miss Price's face fell after she realized she was the only one left down at the side walk while everyone was at home spending Christmas time together with those they loved. But what about Mr. Browne? He was coming, wasn't he?_

_"Miss Price?" asked a sleepy Paul in the middle of a yawn._

_"Yes Paul?"_

_"Mr. Browne's still coming 'ome, isn't 'e?" he asked. Her face fell once more at the question and let off a heavyhearted sigh._

_"I don't know Paul...I just don't know."_

_Charlie and Carrie remained laying down on the bed until Carrie spotted a light coming from the other end of the road._

_"Miss Price!" she yelled,"Look! Someone's coming!"_

_All their heads turned towards a tall figure on the other end of the road, wearing a thick brown jacket, holding a lamp to light his way with a huge bag strapped to his outfit. Miss Price all of a sudden began to show a smile along with the children._

_"My goodness," she said almost excitedly,"It must be him...It must be him!"_

_The children smiled at each other and ran toward the tall man._

_"Mr. Browne! Mr. Browne!" she yelled out as she ran, trying to catch up with the children. When the children reached the tall man, Miss Price followed after them, catching her breath. She slowly raised her head up to see that the man they ran to was not Mr. Browne. It was the neighborhood's mailman._

_"Eh-erm..."he said as he cleared his throat,"Are you Miss Eglantine Price?"_

_"Yes, that's me,"she replied in a confused manner,"I don't understand...I thought the soldiers would be arriving at Christmas Eve."_

_"So did I Madam," said the Mailman._

_"Have you had any sign of them at all?" asked Miss Price, hoping for the answer she was looking for._

_"Well Madam, I have been meaning to tell you about this,"he said as he reached into his bag full of mail, looking for the letter written for Miss Price,"Here. A letter all the way from Berlin in the Military Camp from a Professor Emelius Browne."_

_She took the letter and stared at the envelope. "What must this mean?" she thought to herself as she unfolded the envelope and started reading it._

_**"Dear Eglantine,**_

_**So it's the Holidays isn't it? I hope you and the children are well and rather cheerful this season! Has the Thames froze yet? (That's a trick question!)I've heard from your recent letter that you were absolutely excited for my homecoming along with the troops, which was all over the Times I presume. I could tell your anticipation and excitement for this day, and so do the children. As a point of fact my dear, I was so looking forward to see you and the children, I just couldn't wait for the day that I would finally reunite with you once more with open arms after a year of our being quite far apart. Unfortunately my dear, I hate to say this, but the troops and I will not be coming home for Christmas. I know, it's heart breaking and I really didn't want to tell you, but I had to. I didn't want to leave you with an ignorant bliss for the rest of the Holiday. The soldiers and I have another scheduled battle on Christmas Day (Oh...of all days) and all so suddenly I wish that I were home. I wish that I were with you. I can't stand another day at the Military Camp filled with war where peace is as rare as a blooming flower that I can't seem to find. Only coming home to you would heal my heartache and make it better. So my dear, I deeply apologize. I wish I were here with you right now. All the best wishes of peace and love for the New Year. Merry Christmas.**_

_**Signed with affection,**_

_**Emelius Browne"**_

_After reading the letter, Miss Price's heart began to ache. After all this time, she's been happy, excited and anticipated his homecoming. Just hearing the news about their war on Christmas Day made her feel even worse. Where was the peace that was supposed to be there on Christmas Day? Where was the love? Where was the joy? Where was it all? Paul walked up to Miss Price and tugged at her sleeve._

_"Wot's 'appening now Miss Price? Is he coming home?"_

_"No Paul," said a miserable Miss Price letting off a huge sigh,"Come along children, let's go home."_

_She waved to the mailman, and he tipped her hat towards her, feeling sorry for the sad news he brought her. The children and Miss Price walked slowly towards the bed, feeling awful, sad and disappointed. Of all times, on Christmas Eve, 1941. After that happened, Miss Price felt that she would never see Mr. Browne again after a long, long time to come._

Now in the year 1942, as Miss Price was working on the airplane's wings, she thought about that day that was almost a year ago. She sighed once more as she fought a lump in her throat, looked to the sky, and let the tears escape her eyes. She then stopped working and walked off to the nearest seat to her in the work house. One of the women who worked with her, Eleanor, noticed the sadness in her face and walked over to Miss Price.

"There now deary, wot seems to be the matter?" she asked with a kind voice in her Cockney accent,"It's Christmas Ma'am! You should be happy!"

"Oh, it's nothing Eleanor, nothing at all,"replied Miss Price,"I'm just missing someone that's all."

"Hmmm...is it one of those men in the war?" she asked, still with a smile on her face.

Miss Price nodded quietly.

"I understand you deary, I know 'ow you feel," Eleanor comforted her, placing a hand on her shoulder,"Me 'usband's in the army too. But just remember what our good friend told us in the service...whenever there's a closed door, there's always gonna be an open window."

Miss Price began to smile at what Eleanor said, realizing that the good friend she was talking about was Mr. Jelk.

"Well now, we better 'urry deary! Those children o' yours must be waitin' for you at 'ome! It's almost nighttime y'know...time for you four to go a'Christmas shoppin' 'round the town!" she perked up, rushing to finish the job.

"I'll be on my way now,"said Miss Price as she packed up her things and headed out of the work lot,"Merry Christmas Eleanor!"

"A Merry Christmas to you too deary!" she waved.

As Miss Price walked out of the work lot, she thought, "That was last Christmas, this is _this _Christmas!" Who knows? A Christmas Miracle may happen one day in Pepperinge Eye...

* * *

_**A/N: **_**And that was my first chapter! Did you like it? Please REVIEW! Reviews are much appreciated, also constructive criticism (but NO flames! Please!). I actually thought that this chapter started off as lighthearted and happy until it turned out to be kind of sad sometime in the middle. But don't be disappointed! I'll update as soon as I can and get this fanfic done before or ON Christmas Day! **

**Cheers and Merry Christmas!**

**~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ Hey everyone! I know the last part of the first chapter was really sad, but I don't want you guys to be sad because it's Christmas! I promise, this Chapter's gonna be WAY happier. Now the main focus is on the 3 kids and how they plan to get Miss Price to have the Christmas Spirit. FINALLY they get to use the magical bed this time! This one kind of leads into the main plot and not to mention, adds a little more Christmas spirit. Who knows what they'll wish for Christmas...Please Read, Enjoy and REVIEW! I hope you like this next chapter! I have a feeling I might not have this story done by Christmas but even though, please keep Reading and Reviewing! I'm working really hard on this story. (My deadline for this one is probably at the end of the year.)  
**

**Merry Christmas,**

**~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**

**P.S. This is gonna be a LONG chapter, so get ready!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Christmas Spirit Through the Eyes of the Young**

Back at the house, the children waited for Miss Price outside at their small open field. Every chance they got, their favorite pastime was playing cricket out in the field, hide-and-seek or even chasing Cosmic around the fields. They were children after all and deserved to have fun while they could. The far off lake just around the bend, leading towards the city hadn't frozen yet over the winter, so they had no time to run off and skate. The only things they couldn't do without Miss Price's supervision was to fly the bed to someplace they didn't know or even leave her house. Of course, being their legal guardian and surrogate mother, she was responsible for their safety and protection. The weather was cold outside and they had to wear thick coats again. After a long afternoon of playing together as siblings, they took a little rest on the porch, just waiting for Miss Price to come home and take them out into the neighborhood to enjoy the Christmas Spirit just brimming around Pepperinge Eye.

"Gosh, 'ow long's Miss Price gonna take?" sighed Charlie impatiently,"She should 'ave been 'ere hours ago!"

"Don't worry Charlie, she'll be 'ere soon," said Carrie, seated next to him.

"Soon?!" exclaimed Paul who was just beginning to complain,"Soon was a while ago! I wanna go see 'em light the Christmas tree!"

"Be patient Paul, I know you're excited an' all, but we gotta wait for Miss Price," admonished Carrie,"I don't know wot's gotten into 'er today! She's usually 'ome earlier!"

It didn't take very long until Miss Price arrived in her noisy motorcycle, shrouded with yellow smoke. That's when the children knew she had come home. She parked the motorcycle as carefully as she could, though leading it to a sudden stop which let off an extra amount of yellow smoke, which indeed bothered her somehow. Nevertheless, there was nothing better or happier for her that afternoon than coming home to the children who needed her. Even through her moments of reminiscing and pondering about the awfully disappointing event that occurred last Christmas Eve, just seeing the children right there waiting for her managed to let her show them a smile to let them know she was happy to see them.

"Children? I'm home!" she waved as she stepped off of her half dis-functional motor-bike. The children leapt up from the fields and ran towards her direction.

"Oi 'ello Miss Price!" greeted Charlie, rushing to her side.

"Oh am I ever so glad you're home!" Carrie exclaimed, greeting her with a simple but warm hug, in which Miss Price returned and learned through the years to get used to.

"Where 'ave y' been Miss Price? Why were you away too long?" asked Paul innocently as Miss Price bent to give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Well, I've been working on the army's war-planes as usual Paul," she replied calmly,"How have you children been behaving yourselves? Were you alright while I was out? It's getting rather cold out here you know, you children better keep warm."

"Y'see Miss, we've been waiting just for you to come 'ome," said Carrie gently,"I 'ope you didn't catch a cold while you were out there in the work'ouse."

"Why that's very kind of you Carrie," Miss Price said as she cleared her throat.

"What took ya so long Miss Price?" asked Paul as he once more tugged on her sleeve.

"Oh Paul..."she responded rather endeared by the young boy's innocence,"You do know that I have to go out and work every single day to support the army. Building war-planes aren't as easy as they seem...believe me, they aren't. Now tell me little Paul; what is it that you want?"

"Well, y'see, it's gettin' dark out an' I _really _wanna go out to the neighborhood! Can we Miss Price?"

"Yes, let's!" agreed Carrie in excitement, followed by a nod from Charlie. Miss Price could definitely see this coming although due to being incredibly busy, she seemed to be a tad confused.

"What for, Paul? What's all this fuss about going out into the neighborhood tonight?" she asked them with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't y' remember Miss Price?" questioned Charlie in an excited manner,"It's ten days before Christmas an' the Lord Mayor's gonna light the Christmas Tree tonight! Everyone's out an' about jus' in time celebratin' before Christmas, an' oh boy is it startin' to be like Portobello Road out there! Don't ya remember any of this at all?"

"Well, of course I remember Charles," sighed Miss Price, trying very hard to come up with an excuse not to go,"It's just that I'm really tired right now from all the wing-hauling, that's all."

"But we can still go! Can't we Miss Price?" Paul persisted. Because of the memories that flowed back into their guardian's mind, she tried very hard to find a reason to stay home in order to escape the disappointments she thought were abound.

"Oh, I don't know Paul,"replied Miss Price, thinking up an excuse, gently and subtly declining the request,"You see, I'm all worn out now and we all might catch a cold if we don't keep warm inside right away."

"But it's almost Christmas!" added Carrie, agreeing with her younger brother.

"Of course I know it's almost Christmas, ten days is long enough to wait," she resisted.

"Come on Miss Price!" persuaded Charlie,"We ain't just gonna be cooped up in 'ere forever, we ain't! We wouldn't wanna miss a thing!"

The children were so _desperate _to get out there in town and take part in the Christmas celebration that was just about to begin, even as early as ten days. They would stop at nothing to get Miss Price to take them there.

"Children, I know how much you really want to celebrate the Holidays but-"

"-Please, Miss Price?" pleaded Paul, interrupting her statement,"I really want to see them light the Christmas Tree..."

With Paul's innocence in the way, it seems that there was no easy way for Miss Price to escape his persuasion.

"Paul, I-" she was interrupted once more.

"-Please?" Paul pleaded more desperately, squeezing her hand. Miss Price looked at the pleading faces of the children, sighed, and smiled, with the knowledge that it was impossible to say no. "After all, it _is _Christmas," she thought to herself.

"Oh alright," she smiled, cheering up a bit, "I suppose a little bit of Holiday cheer wouldn't hurt such early-birds like you three."

The children smiled happily, rushing inside the house, beginning with Charlie and Carrie.

"Thank you Miss Price!" Paul beamed with a quick hug,"You know 'ow much this really means to me!"

"You're most certainly welcome Paul," said Miss Price as she walked into the house,"Now get ready and follow your siblings to your room. We're taking the bed tonight, you know!"

"We're taking the bed? Hooray!" he exclaimed running up the stairs to catch up with his brother and sister,"Oi wait for me!"

Miss Price smiled at the young children, who were still in their prime, still happy, and still enjoying the happiness of the Christmas Season with their youth. Indeed, she was very glad to be spending Christmas with those she cared about for the past two years, although she felt that Christmas wasn't complete without one more thing. Now all she needed was the missing piece to make her life feel completed, if only she knew where to find it...

"I'll be right with you children!" she called out to them from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

By the the time she arrived at the children's bedroom, Charlie, Carrie and Paul were seated upon the bed, ready to travel to the neighborhood to spread the Christmas cheer. She looked at them quite surprised and smiled at them with a chuckle following that.

"Oh, you children are prepared to go already? I'm surely glad you didn't leave me behind!" said Miss Price, regaining her sense of humor.

"Of course we wouldn't leave you Miss Price!" nodded Carrie,"We can't go anywhere on the bed without you, that's for sure."

"Well, how very sensible of you children,"she replied, as she tied her handkerchief around her head, walking to the bed then lying down,"The knob, Paul!"

"Where to?" These responses have already become very mechanical since the very first day they tried the bed out.

"To the neighborhood of Pepperinge Eye. That's where the lighting of the tree is going to be, now isn't it?" asked Miss Price, making sure she had the right address.

"Sure is!" answered Charlie as he prepared himself for the ride, lying down on his spot next to Miss Price.

"Bed, take us to the neighborhood of Pepperinge Eye,"  
summoned Paul in a firm, clear voice to the knob as he turned it a quarter to the left, tapping it thrice. The knob began to give off it's sparkle and gleam as the bed began to shake with lights surrounding it's golden metal edges. Miss Price began to hang onto the golden railings with Charlie hanging on to them as well and his two other siblings hanging onto the front railings. The bed began to shake rapidly until it disappeared into a fuzzy, luminous and enchanted image, allowing it to sway swiftly into the atmosphere and letting it fly. Colors flashed everywhere showing a spectrum of light in their view above their neighborhood. For two years now, Miss Price and the children have been getting used to the rather fast bed ride and still showed no signs of nausea or dizziness. Even so, no matter how long the children spent with the bed, they never got bored one bit. They enjoyed every single ride they had. They traveled everywhere with the bed, that even if it became natural, it was always exciting. The bed finally made a sudden stop in the middle of the neighborhood, appearing out of nowhere with the crowds noticing their very surprising arrival.

"'ere we are!" yelled Paul happily.

"Hooray! We made it!" cheered Carrie in a child-like manner as she and her two brothers hopped off the bed. Miss Price just smiled and followed them.

"Now stay close by children. You wouldn't want to get lost in the crowds and I wouldn't want to worry about you," she told them, placing her hands upon Charlie and Paul's shoulders to keep them close by.

The neighborhood was bustling with activity and brimming with Christmas cheer! You could almost say that it was just like Portobello Road. Christmas Carolers surrounded the area, singing just around the corner, sleigh bells were ringing and the Christmas lights were shining so brightly it outshone the setting sun. Shops were all open and filled with customers, young and old alike. Children looked through the Christmas shop's windows, taking a look at the toys and gifts they hoped they would find underneath the Christmas tree and the adults went on, looking for decorations and treasury and even presents they would find to give to their loved ones on Christmas day. Surely the Christmas spirit was overflowing in Pepperinge Eye like never before! Miss Price let the children wander off to explore the neighborhood, but she never let them out of her sight. Charlie, Carrie and Paul walked up to the Christmas window of the nearest toy shop. The store was full, so they couldn't find the time to enter it. They saw a display of the most colorful and wonderful toys that they have ever seen! Dancing Christmas Decoration Machinery of Snowmen, Santa Clause and his elves, Christmas-color painted toy cars, a huge train set with tracks fit to assemble, elegantly dressed dolls and so much more toys a child could ever dream of having. The children looked wistfully at this marvelous sight and sighed happily. Miss Price watched them and smiled as she stood next to the lamp post.

"Gee...wot a dream come true this would be for Christmas!" exclaimed Paul excitedly,"I want the little red car for Christmas! Wot d' you want for Christmas Charlie?"

"Oi, I always dreamed of 'avin' a 'uge train set of me own like this one!" pointed Charlie, letting out his inner-child,"It looks jus' like the one Mr. Browne 'ad in the nursery, but this one's a lil' bit bigger! I'd really like to 'ave a bloomin' set o' me own! Wot 'bout you Carrie? You settin' your eyes in one o' those lil' dolls now ain't ya?"

Carrie stared at the window once more, glanced at the dolls, then looked away in sudden uncertainty.

"Well I don't know actually," she replied.

"Oi come of it lil' sis! I know you want one o' these dolls!" teased Charlie.

"I'm serious Charlie!" she responded,"This year I'm tryin' me best to accept whatever Miss Price gets us or whatever good ol' Santa Clause drops off the chimney this Christmas."

"So...you _ain't _wishin' for the dolls?" asked Charlie curiously.

"Well, it's not that I ain't..." Carrie replied in a matter-of-factly manner,"It's jus' that I'm tryin' to be a lil' more thankful this year an' appreciate wotever I find underneath the tree. 'Cause after all, Christmas ain't just about the presents or receivin' 'em all, y'know. In a matter of fact I think that Christmas should be 'bout giving too an' being thankful for all wot's worth! That's what!"

Miss Price listened to the children's discussion and smiled soundly, knowing that Carrie was a very generous girl who thought about others before her own self. She looked around the busy neighborhood and saw many smiling faces passing by, greeting her a 'Merry Christmas' and a 'Happy Holidays' in which she smiled back as a response. Miss Price just stood there and savored the moment in silence amidst all the joyful noises, absorbing the Christmas Spirit and just beginning to feel happier than she was in the previous Christmas. The war was still going on, of course, but nothing could ever hinder the Christmas spirit of the neighborhood of Pepperinge Eye, not even the Nazis could stop them all from being happy. She couldn't find time to search for presents for the children that day, but she knew that she always had time within the ten more days before the actual celebration began. Miss Price just smiled and decided to spend some time just enjoying herself and being in the moment as she stood next to the lamp post.

As time passed by, the loud chimes started ringing and everyone stopped what they were doing and fell silent. The children looked around and wondered what on earth was going on and why the bells kept ringing. All of a sudden the abrupt lighting up of the Christmas lights in the shop caught Paul's eye and he somewhat began to show a smile.

"Wot's 'appenin' 'ere? Why's everyone stopping?" exclaimed Charlie in a confused state.'

"Don't y'know?!" yelled Paul in utmost excitement,"The Christmas Lights! The good ol' Lord Mayor's gonna light up the Christmas Tree!"

"Oi, they do the same thing ev'ry single year they do,"Charlie said as he brushed off the thought and shook his head,"Besides, they should start doin' something a lil' bit different y'know."

"Oh don't be so rude Charlie!" Carrie nudged him,"We're supposed to be enjoyin' ourselves!"

The children watched the scenery as everyone gathered around the enormous Christmas tree at the very center of the neighborhood. Miss Price rushed to their side and waited along with everyone else for the Lord Mayor to arrive with the lamp lighters. Soon, the bells stopped ringing and men and women, all dressed in green, red, gold and white, which were the "Pepperinge Eye Minstrels" choir led by Mr. Jelk walked up toward the Christmas Tree and arranged themselves according to sopranos, tenors, basses and altos. The choir slowly raised up their choral books before them as Mr. Jelk stepped up front and raised his baton to conduct them. The children had confused and puzzled looks on their faces as they saw the choir flipping the pages of their songbooks, not quite knowing the exact reason why there was a choir this year and the previous year, there wasn't. The only time in this Holiday season that they came out to sing was on Christmas Day.

" 'Ey, Miss Price?" Charlie whispered curiously," 'Ow come there's a choir out 'ere today? Th' only time I'd see 'em out an' about was on Christmas Day! Kinda mind-bogglin,' come to think of it!"

If the children noticed anything unusual or different happening down at Pepperinge Eye, they always seem to count on Miss Price for all the answers considering that she has been there all her life.

"I haven't the foggiest Charles," she answered, rather confused as well,"I suppose that the entire neighborhood wishes to celebrate Christmas quite early this year. As far as I know, none of this ever happened in Pepperinge Eye for as long as I can remember."

"Jus' look at 'em you lot!" called Paul in a loud whisper,"Are they gonna start singin' Christmas Carols Miss Price?"

"My thoughts exactly Paul," smiled Miss Price, turning her eyes towards the choir.

The minstrels finally got themselves organized with their songbooks, stood up straight and were ready to sing their first Christmas Carol under the direction of Mr. Jelk. He cleared his throat, raised his baton and conducted them to the song, "Joy to the World." Everyone stood up and the Lord Mayor and the lamplighters walked in the middle of the road to the Christmas Tree, making a path like a Priest and his helpers would do. The choir made sang a second round to the song and soon, everyone sang along to the words of the song, including Miss Price and the children.

_"Joy to the world, the Lord has come, let Earth receive their King,_

_Let every heart prepare Him room,_

_And Heaven and nature sing, and Heaven and nature sing,_

_And Heaven, and Heaven and nature sing!"_

Everyone in the street corners and the choir fell silent as the lamp lighters slowly made their way to the Christmas tree. The bells started chiming softly once more and the Lord Mayor held up his lamp light along with the other lamp lighters and started lighting up the candles hanging on the Christmas tree one by one, slowly but surely and with care. Each time each candle was lit, the Christmas tree grew brighter and brighter every time until it outshone the very Christmas lights out in the streets, and even the moon and stars that were up that night. Miss Price, the children and all the townsfolk watched in awe as the Christmas Tree was beaming radiantly in the middle of the neighborhood. Of course, the Lord Mayor would never forget the most important part of the Holiday tradition: Lighting up the Star on the Christmas Tree. In that moment, one lamp lighter brought forth a tall ladder, tall enough to reach the ten-foot top of the Christmas Tree and the Lord Mayor carefully climbed it, still with the torch in his hand. He lighted the Christmas Star with care and it created such a brilliant beaming sight, it outshone the stars in the sky. Everyone cheered with applause, bright smiles and joy filled the air and even Miss Price couldn't resist to show a smile on her face. She held the children close as they smiled and laughed together for this joyous event that took place, now that the Christmas Spirit was in the air.

"That's why we came 'ere Miss Price," smiled Paul as he looked up at his guardian.

"What was that Paul?"she asked, looking down at him.'

"I wanted you to 'ave the Christmas Spirit! We didn't want y' to stay at work all day now did we?" Paul chuckled, holding tight to her in a small hug. He has grown much closer to her through the years since they met.

"Oh Paul, that's very kind of you. Thank you," she smiled at him, also looking to Charlie and Carrie,"All of you."

The lord Mayor descended from the ladder with a jump and a perfect landing on his feet, raising his arms to his success. The crowd cheered once again as he prepared to make his speech on behalf of the early Christmas celebration Pepperinge Eye was having that day, on the 15th of December. Mr. Jelk stepped up to the front of the gigantic Christmas tree and presented the Lord Mayor to the citizens of Pepperinge Eye.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I am honored, pleased and proud to introduce the Lord Mayor of Pepperinge Eye himself, Mayor Morgan William Lockeskworth," introduced Mr. Jelk, making way for Mayor Lockesworth as the crowd applauded once again.

"That's the Lord Mayor 'imself, ain't it?" whispered an astounded Paul.

"Don't you remember anythin' at all Paul? It's the same Lord Mayor as last year! Why don't y' learn 'ow to use the little noggin' o' yours for-" said Charlie, who was rather annoyed by his little brother's constant curiosity and sudden forgetfulness for his age.

"CHARLIE!" yelled Carrie in a loud whisper,"Stop fightin' or the Lord Mayor will catch you!"

The applause from the rest of the crowd continued as Mayor Lockesworth made his way to the front of the tree, thanking Mr. Jelk for the kind introduction like a loyal citizen would do.

"Thank you all for your kind greeting ladies and gentlemen," said the Mayor as he began his speech,"Now aren't you all excited for the Holidays?"

The crowd cheered once again, with amajority of voices shouting "yes," or yeah," showing him that they were all ready for Christmas to begin as early as the fifteenth.

"Alright, alright, simmer down now," Mayor Lockesworth said, settling them down, continuing with his speech,"It is truly an honor to be standing here right now, celebrating this Holiday season with all the people who matter the most, like friends and family. Just seeing strangers on the streets greeting other strangers, are like seeing people gaining lifelong friendships to last them a lifetime, and I have to say, it makes me very happy indeed. Each day as Christmas day is nearing, more and more people, young and old alike, grow closer and spend quality time together, sharing the Christmas spirit that lies within and spreads even farther than the oceans could reach in this Yuletide season. Just hearing those sleigh bells ring and those carolers sing, and the joy, liveliness and love in the air truly show that the Christmas spirit is alive no matter what; that is why ladies and gentlemen, as early as now, we are gathered together to celebrate what most people say is the most wonderful time of the year! Does everyone follow me?"

They all responded with some more cheers, much more controlled than the previous ones before.

"This Season is a time to be thankful for the loved ones that we hold dear in this day and age because, my dear ladies and gentlemen, just because Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, it doesn't mean that we still aren't in war. It's sad but true...But we _are _in war. We are living in a time of hatred, pain, loss and a dark hour, but that also doesn't mean that we can't celebrate Christmas with peace, hope and love. Even in this time of tragedy, _I believe _that there _is _hope! I believe that there will be peace! And I believe that love is more powerful very battles on the battlefields, because it is our greatest gift of all! And I'm sure that General Teagler, Sergeant Harrison and the army, even those we have lost along the way, are very proud of us even as we speak. They may not be here with us now...They may not even be here with us this Christmas...But deep inside their hearts, they wish each and every one of us and to those those here who they love and cherish, a Merry Christmas and peace on Earth for the years to come as _I _too wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. Have a Happy Holidays ladies and gentlemen...and a Prosperous Happy Happy New year of 1943 ahead for you all,"

Mayor Lockesworth's inspiring speech drove many from the crowd to tears of joy and touched their hearts that they were moved to an immense round of applause. Mr. Jelk and the choir applauded loudly, and so did the children, who have never heard a speech as inspiring as the mayor's was ever before. Miss Price, who was deeply moved, smiled brightly with a twinkle in her eye and applauded along with the crowd, at the same time, thinking about the very soldier who loved and cherished her and the children like no other. As she pondered, Mr. Jelk started up the choir once more as they led the entire neighborhood in song with the Christmas Carol, "O Holy Night." The children ran to the choir, joining the chorus in singing as Miss Price stood and watched and eventually sang in the second round, feeling the Christmas Spirit come alive once again in her as well as everyone else.

_"O Holy night. The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night of the dear Savior's birth._

_Long lay the world in sin and error pining._

_'Til He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth._

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn._

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_

_O night divine, the night when Christ was born;_

_O night, O Holy Night, O night divine!"_

When the singing was over, everyone went about their own business again, Christmas shopping, skating in the frozen pond, and even talking to Mayor Lockesworth, thanking him for the inspiring message that he gave everyone. The children wanted to do more but Miss Price called them to come with her immediately.

"Come along children, I believe it's time to go," she said in a serious tone, rushing the children toward her side. Charlie, Carrie and Paul spotted her through the rushing crowds and ran towards her direction.

"But Miss Price, I don't want to go yet! It's too early!" persisted Carrie.

"Well, it's a bit too late for me, I have work tomorrow morning. Now come along," Miss Price replied, not sounding too convinced.

"But we 'ad the the time o' our lives, we did!" beamed Paul,"You did 'ave fun too, didn't you Miss Price?"

"Of course I did Paul, I had a marvelous time, now let's go. We wouldn't want to catch ourselves a cold now do we?" she replied rushing through her words, walking briskly with Paul and Carrie by her side toward the direction of the bed.

Charlie trudged behind Miss Price and his siblings and rushed through the flowing crowds until he accidentally bumped a tall gentleman in a light brown jacket, a red woolly scarf and a black top hat and fell down right before him.

"Oi, I'm really sorry guv'nor, really, I..." Charlie's words trailed off as he noticed in awe that the man he bumped into was the Lord Mayor himself, Mayor Lockesworth.

"It's quite alright son," chuckled the humble mayor as he reached out his hand to help Charlie up,"Mind if I ask you...what is your name?"

Charlie was in shock. The mayor of Pepperinge Eye himself asked for his name! "But why would someone like that ask for a low-classed orphan's name?" he thought to himself before replying.

"R-Rawlins sir! Charlie Rawlins!" he answered briskly,"Why do you ask Sir? Are y' gonna call the cops on me for bumpin' into you?"

"Of course not! As a matter of fact it's mighty fine to meet you young fellow," smiled the Mayor.

"Oi, as always, a pleasure to meet you guv'nor!" he said quickly, reaching out his hand to shake the mayor's hand. Now he felt quite important to be shaking hands with a mayor! How many children would be lucky enough to do that?

"Now Charlie, what are you doing standing around here? You should be out with the children, skating, shopping, playing, having fun! It's almost Christmas time, you know," Mayor Lockesworth said, encouraging him to join the rest of the festivities.

"It'd sure be a pleasure guv' but me guardian's callin' me out to go 'ome already, she thinks I'm gonna catch a cold!" he answered, rolling his eyes jokingly at his repeating of Miss Price's request.

"Now hold on Charlie...You aren't an only child, are you?" he wondered, bending down to reach Charlie's eye level.

"Me sir? Nah! I've got two siblings of me own! They're out there followin' Miss Price," Charlie replied proudly,"I'm sure 'appy I ain't the only one in the family."

"Wait a second...Miss Price, is taking care of you?" the mayor asked curiously. He seemed intensely fascinated about Charlie's life all of a sudden.

"Yeah..." answered a rather puzzled Charlie.

"You mean, _the _Miss Eglantine Price,"he questioned once more in an astonished making sure.

"Yes guv,' 'ow come this surprises you?" asked Charlie, who was already befuddled by the mayor's amazement.

"Miss Price saved the entire nation with one act of magic! Don't you find that surprising?"

"Sure is guv'nor!" nodded the boy,"For all I know, I don't know any single one in this little neighbor'ood who could do a thing like that!"

"Indeed. It's amazing how things happen here in Pepperinge Eye, you don't really know the people you pass by once you get to know them better," replied the Mayor in a matter-of-factly manner before asking Charlie another question,"So Charlie, is Miss Price your mother or something?"

Charlie was shocked once again at the Mayor's next question. "Miss Price? My Mother? Impossible!" he thought to himself. Nobody ever asked him that question before; not in a long time, at least.

"Who, Miss Price? She ain't my Mum! She's the legal guardian of me siblings an' I, for two years now!" he answered wide-eyed at the peculiar question shot at him.

"Well, I don't mean to be a bother young fellow, but it seems to me that she's taking care of you very well," said the Mayor.

"She is. Thank you guv'nor," smiled Charlie who was still in a daze from the last question,"I'm an orphan y' know. After me parents were gone from the war, one of our aunts took care of us for a while in London. That is, until the Jerries dropped a bomb at 'er 'ouse, which left us to fend for ourselves 'til we found a train all the way 'ere."

"I see..."the Mayor said, feeling sorry for Charlie.

"An' besides guv'nor, me siblings, Miss Price an' I know someone in the army too," he continued," 'E was Miss Price's Professor an' her best friend! Last Christmas, 'e said 'e was gonna come back but 'e didn't. It broke Miss Price's 'eart just 'earin' the news. Maybe that's why she didn't want to come 'ere very much durin' this season."

"I'm sorry to hear that Charlie, I feel you," Mayor Lockesworth responded, placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder,"My brother's in the army too you know. It's hard not seeing those people you love for a long time to come, it really is. But for now, just keep your chin up my dear lad, and don't look down! Hope's just waiting to find its way into your life. Do tell your dear Miss Price that everything's going to be alright, okay Charlie?"

"I sure will guv'nor," nodded Charlie as he showed a smile on his face.

"CHARLES!" called a familiar woman's voice from afar,"Come along now!"

"O'right Miss Price, I'll be right with you!" he called back with his hands cupped by his mouth,"I'm sorry Sir, Miss Price is callin' me now. It was nice talkin' to you anyway."

"As always Charlie, it's a pleasure," smiled the Mayor,"Say hello to Miss Price for me, now will you do that?"

"O'course I will guv'nor!" said Charlie as he turned to the sidewalk.

"CHARLES, COME HERE OR THE BED WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" called Miss Price in a firm tone.

"I'm coming!" yelled Charlie,"Well, Merry Christmas guv'nor!"

"Merry Christmas Charlie Rawlins," the mayor smiled once again,"Stay safe!"

Charlie ran towards the direction of the bed, panting as he reached his destination.

"Charles, what took you so long?" Miss Price said with concern in her voice,"You know that the cold weather isn't good for you children."

"Don't worry 'bout me Miss Price!" reassured Charlie,"I was talkin' to the Lord Mayor 'imself, Mayor Morgan William Lockesworth,"

"Blimey Charlie!" Paul exclaimed.

"Oh Charlie, did you really?" Carrie jumped, fascinated about the whole thing,"What did 'e tell you?"

"It's a long story I told 'im, that's what,"he replied as a way of saying that it's none of their business,"But I can tell you at 'ome, that's for sure!"

"Oh really?" beamed Paul excitedly.

"'Course I can! Wot are big brothers for anyway?" Charlie nudged his younger brother.

"Well that's very nice children,"said Miss Price as she ended the conversation,"For now, let's go home,"

Paul leaned forward to turn the bed-knob and the bed ride began once again, swiftly but safely carrying them home. As they approached the bedroom, Charlie kept in mind the one thing about that evening that he would never forget: meeting the Mayor of Pepperinge Eye himself; Mayor Morgan William Lockesworth.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**How did you like that? Please let me know and REVIEW! :) I really appreciate you all reading my story and I really do hope you're enjoying this story so far, even if Christmas is already over. Please Don't Forget to REVIEW and I'm going to have the 3rd Chapter up soon. Please stay tuned! Thank you all so much! **

**~ASianSuccessor2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_Hey everybody! Sorry for the long time to update! I sure hope you guys are enjoying the story (and hopefully reviewing, please...please...PLEASE?)! I was thinking about what to do with this chapter and I NEED some suggestions on how to make this story a little bit better and a little more interesting. SHARE your ideas via review! I'm really excited to get this story going because I wonder how things will go with Miss Price and the kids without Mr. Browne in Christmas. Who knows? Something great might just happen, so keep reading! All your reading is much appreciated and I hope you're enjoying it! Thanks again and enjoy this chapter! **

**~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**

**P.S. It begins with children's curiosity! :) I add those first few little moments in just because I love the cute little moments between Carrie,Charlie and Paul with Miss Price. But just a little warning though, this little discussion between them is gonna be a little bit fiercer than I thought with a little moment of truth, but it's REALLY important as it builds the plot and moves it forward. I PROMISE more fluff and happiness up soon, so PLEASE keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Some Night _This _Turned out to Be**

It was 8:30 in the evening in Pepperinge Eye and right at that time, the bed arrived with a sudden stop in the children's bedroom, showing it's shimmering glow on the bed's side railings. Miss Price and the children promptly stepped off the bed and pushed the bed back towards the wall into it's original position as intended.

"Miss Price, why did we leave town so early?" Carrie asked politely. Little did she know that Miss Price was avoiding the subject.

"Carrie, intelligent as you are, haven't you forgotten that I have very important and unmissable work to do and I mean _exceptionally _important," she replied in a matter-of-factly manner with a sigh.

"Wot's so important 'bout building planes?" asked Charlie who was clearly out of his element.

"Charles, I thought you were fond of airplanes," answered a rather befuddled Miss Price, knowing that young Charlie Rawlins had such a spark of interest for mechanism and machinery.

"I mean, wot's so special 'bout the job? Does it really mean something to you?" clarified Charlie. All those hints of sudden curiosity, and even suspicions on the children were starting to get into her head.

"Well Charles, the reason why I think it's exceptionally important is just simply because I'm contributing to the work that women do around here in benefit of the army!" she explained, almost sounding like a schoolteacher,"I mean, the army's aces are so skilled they need more war planes in order to succeed. Success in a war is quite important, you know. It all adds up to one simple logic: common knowledge."

The children suddenly began to grow more and more confused. That surely didn't sound like the Miss Price they grew to know. She sounded like a school teacher! One who gives constant lectures and lessons in a classroom rather than a guardian who was a firm believer in miracles, creativity and magic all in itself. Has she changed ever since? Did _she _herself reach the age of not believing? Why is it that every Christmas, beginning with the one the year before, Miss Price's attitude seems to have changed all so differently that she doesn't seem like her usual self at all?

"Why that's nothin' to show!" Charlie answered back, sounding like a smart-alec himself. Miss Price's reaction turned into shock. All she did was explained herself.

"CHARLIE!" yelled Carrie, giving him a hard, painful nudge on his shoulder,"

"OW! Now wot's the big idea 'bout all that?!" he retaliated.

"I'm afraid it's my fault,"replied Miss Price as she shook her head with a guilty expression,"That didn't sound quite of interest to you, now did it?"

"No, no, t'was my fault Miss Price, I'm sorry. Shouldn't 'ave reacted that way in the first place anyway,"

"It's quite alright Charles, really it is," she replied with a smile and a chuckle that showed her quickness to forgive,"You know how people are when they get tired themselves," She loosened her purse and began to pull off the bed sheets in order for the children's bed time, even as early as now.

"'Ey Miss Price?" Paul stirred in an innocent way.

"Yes Paul?" smiled Miss Price who was always endeared by the young cockney boy who was at the same time reluctantly prepared for the anticipated question he was about to ask.

"Why d' you say it's _really _important? You ain't savin' England from the war again now are you?"

That little statement shocked and caught Miss Price off guard for once. Her suspense was all the children were waiting for, to let her once and for all learn how to confide in the children. After all, they were all that she's got when she came home everyday. She slowly turned to Paul with a tense expression on her face.

"Why, no Paul," she replied softly though in a troubled state,"Why do you ask?"

Charlie walked across the room to Miss Price and crossed his arm in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Y' see, 'ere's the deal Miss Price..." he said in a serious, no-nonsense tone.

"Goodness,"she worriedly thought,"Another deal this young man has to make."

She composed herself, sighed inaudibly and prepared to listen to what Charlie had to say.

"Carry on Charles," she said softly.

"You're always away!" yelled Charlie, his mood turning into disappointment. Miss Price looked at him, shocked and wide-eyed.

"What _did _you say Charles?" Now it seemed that Charlie was getting mad and losing his cool, which was unlikely to the situation.

"Y...You're always away!" he repeated, sounding more upset than ever,"You ain't there for us when we need you most an' you're always too busy to watch over us! Wot 'appened to you Miss Price?!"

"CHARLIE, Stop it!" yelled Carrie worriedly towards Charlie as she saw the expression on Miss Price's face, feeling sorry for her. What could she possibly do to make him mad?

"Charles Rawlins, don't you even know how much importance _my _work has to do with the war?!" Miss Price finally argued back for the first time,"I go out to the town very early to build those war-planes, which is very, _very, _hard work that needs my utmost attention!"

"An' NOW all you can ever think about is _planes, planes, planes! _'Ere an' there! Morning, noon, an' night!" he stood up being fierce with his words like spitballs of fire towards his guardian's arguments.

"I'm building these war-planes for those soldiers! Those _poor _soldiers out in the war! Think about them Charles! Think about what _they _need! And you MUST know that this is _my _job and _I _do this for a living! That's what I live for, that's why I work! To fulfill everything that I need!"

"Why don't _you _ever think about wot _we _need?!" Charlie quarreled back, feeling hurt, throwing a hissy fit and pounding his pillow on the bed for each statement,"You're always out there early every single morning at 7, an' y' DON'T come back early at all! Y' leave us 'ere to wait out in the cold an' we can't even use this pathetic little bed, an' we can't go out in the village! Wot are we?! Children to care for or rubbish just to throw about an' take for granted?! Y'tell me Miss Price! An' my question needs an answer!"

Carrie and Paul could hardly stand this fierce quarreling between their brother and their guardian that Paul began to cry and rush out the room in tears, slamming the door behind him.

"CHARLIE RAWLINS! You do _not _speak in such a way to me!" Miss Price stood firmly with her words,"What is your problem young man? Don't you realize that I'm doing this for _you too! _I'm only trying to protect you and keep you safe! You don't know anything at all about what I'm thinking about Charles, that's right, and I suggest you don't go further into my thoughts for the rest of the night or this discussion will be closed!"

"This discussion is _not _closed Miss Price!" stormed Charlie with tears filling his eyes,"The only reason why I noticed this is 'cause y' only began to leave us alone is in _this Christmas Season! _'An of all times Miss Price, this is supposed to be the time o' year when y' stop workin' an' spend time with who y' care about! An' you can't escape my askin'! Why, Miss Price?! Why?!"

Charlie's final raging statement caused Miss Price to pause for a moment and finally let out the truth.

"Charlie..."Miss Price said softly as she walked towards his side, placing her hand on his shoulder,"I...I'm sorry Charles,"

"N-no you ain't!" Charlie said sobbing, shaking her hand off of his shoulder.

"No, really Charles, I am," Miss Price confirmed with a look of guilt.

"T-then, wot's your reason?" he asked her, with tears in his eyes. Now was the moment of truth.

"You see, Charles...The reason why I'm always out and about this season is because..." her voice trailed off following with a sudden silence.

"Because 'what,' Miss Price?" asked Carrie, breaking it.

"...Because of all the holidays of the year, _this _one could disappoint me," she said, speaking nothing but the truth. Charlie and Carrie were immensely shocked. How could Christmas possibly disappoint her? Charlie's face fell with nothing but thoughts of guilt for his untamed anger.

"But why, Miss Price...why?" asked a stunned and disbelieving Carrie. Miss Price could do nothing but sigh heavily and truthfully spill out her answer.

"Last Christmas..." she replied in a monotone way, tears filling her eyes,"There was war on Christmas Day and many soldiers out there lost there lives on the battlefield on the most wonderful day of the year...what a nightmare it was for their loved ones back here. But what's worse? They never came home, not one of them, came home ever again...and perhaps they never will."

Charlie and Carrie caught the tears in her eyes and rushed to her side of the bed. They never realized how Christmas was for her in the previous year, being full of anticipation and excitement for Mr. Browne to finally return to them for the Holidays, only to be met with the harsh, heartbreaking shadows of disappointment. They only noticed that she seemed sad for a while and then happy the next day while celebrating with some neighborhood friends such as Mr. Jelk and Mrs. Hobday, but they never stopped to think about the tears and sadness behind her smile on Christmas morning. The very thought of Mr. Browne fighting long and hard, suffering with his fellow soldiers out there on the battlefields of Berlin broke her heart. Now they understood the pain that she always began to expect for every Christmas. She began to see no point in wishing for anything when this season came along.

"Miss Price...I 'ad no idea," Charlie remarked apologetically,"I'm real' sorry y'know, if only y'could forgive me, we'd all be okay."

"It's quite alright Charles,"she replied, pulling him to her side with her hand on his shoulder, this time being met with his approval with his hand patting hers gently,"I'm sorry too. I never realized you felt that way until now."

Paul slowly opened the door, peeked into the room and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, hoping that everything was alright.

"Everything okay now?" Paul asked innocently with a sniff, leaning towards the doorway,"No more yelling?"

"No more yellin' Paul, you can come right in!" smiled Charlie, motioning Paul to come in with a wave of his hand. Of course, his brother obeyed him and sat next to Miss Price on the bed.

"I'm sorry about all this children," smiled Miss Price, followed with a sigh,"It's just that I don't really see much of a point in wishing with all your heart for _anything _on Christmas at all, just to be met with nothing but disappointment to the core...At least, that's what I think."

Carrie, being the kindhearted young girl that she is, approached Miss Price and encouraged her.

"No! Don't think that way Miss Price! You can't lose 'ope too soon!" she said with pleading eyes,"You just 'ave to keep believing! After all, it's Christmas y'know. Wasn't that wot you taught us along the way?"

She could do nothing but pause at the emphasis of Carrie's remark.

"Of course Carrie,"Miss Price nodded, "It's just been hard on me, that's all. Once the morning comes, everything will be alright and hopefully..." she paused and stared out the window.

"'Opefully wot?" asked Charlie.

"Well...hopefully, much better," she concluded. And with that, she tucked the children in bed and turned the lights off.

"Good night children."

"Good night!" the children all said in unison before they slept. Miss Price smiled at them one more time and shut the door.

Outside, she headed toward her room, just at the left side of the upper hall, across the stairs, next to the children's bedroom. Once she entered her room, her cat Cosmic, greeted her at the doorway, meowing loudly as she turned on the lamplight by her bed-side and sat on the bed. Miss Price couldn't contain herself and she wanted to share her problems with someone, but there was no else to confide in, except for her very own pet. She buried her face in her hands and let off a heavy sigh.

"Oh Cosmic, I just don't know what to do..."she confided in her dark-colored little cat,"I don't know what has become of me. Of _all _times this year, I don't feel the way I should when Christmas time is around...some night _this _turned out to be. I don't understand...I just wish that everything would be much better."

As she lay in her bed, she stared at her window once more and saw a shooting star pass by. With that, she smiled, knowing that her voice has been heard even as far as the Heavens above. She caught sight of a few little white specks falling softly and gently from the sky and thought to herself, "What if tomorrow will snow?" Now with her better mood, she fell soundly asleep, knowing that tomorrow was a new day of work and hopefully some Christmas spirit to come her way.

Meanwhile, in the children's bedroom, they lay in their bed, waiting for rest to catch up with them until Carrie broke the silence and sat up abruptly from her sleeping position.

"'Ey, y' know why Miss Price was acting so strangely tonight?"

"Yeah, she's so unlike 'erself these days,"agreed Charlie,"Wonder wot's gotten into 'er lately..."

"She lost 'er Christmas Spirit! That's wot!" inferred Carrie,"No, really! That's wot caught 'er off guard!"

"Any reason why?" asked Paul. That's when Carrie knew exactly what to say. One position that Miss Price was hardly ever imagined to be in.

"She's got the age of not believing!" she exclaimed in a shocked way. Her brothers couldn't agree more. This was unbelievable for someone as hopeful and determined like Miss Price.

* * *

**_A/N:_ That's all I have for today, ****I hope you liked this little chapter. I'm SO sorry if I ever disappointed you with Charlie and Miss Price's argument, but that little scene over there REALLY is supposed to lead into the moment of truth where she tells them why she was losing her Christmas Spirit _and _got into the age of not believing! The next chapter is gonna be so much happier AND fun, so stay tuned! Thank you ALL so much for READING and REVIEWING my story. It means SO much! Don't forget to REVIEW (No flames please, constructive criticism is always welcome)! Thanks again and Happy New Year! As always, I own nothing.**

**Hint for next Chapter: Remember the line _"What if tomorrow will snow?" _It'll help you in the next chapter._  
_**

**~ASianSuccessor2012-DisneyFan**


End file.
